deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dargoo Faust/The End of Season 1, and a New Year
I'm preemtively bringing my first season on this wiki to a close, after two very long years of posting battles and never finishing them once every total solar eclipse hits my house. This will give me more time to focus on writing and organizing the fate tourney as well as finishing my other battles while I take a break from posting them. You can play this in a seperate tab for kicks and giggles. A Recap of Season 1 From starting in this wiki with a weird obessian with SCP, to a year's gap in activity, to rapidly posting battles, it's been a bumpy ride, but I've managed to put out around 14 battles, five of which have been completely written, with several that are still in the works. Green battles are written, yellow battles are in the works, red are unfinished as of now. Season 1 has ended as of January 22, 2018. Season 2 will begin after the Fate Tourney is over, which will most likely be in May or June this year. For now though, let's see... WHO WAS THE DEADLIEST? SCP-096 vs. The Hulk (WINNER - THE HULK) SCP-076 vs. Last Dragonborn (WINNER - Last Dragonborn) SCP-049 vs. Frankenstein's Monster (WINNER - Frankenstein's Monster) Dr. Kondraki vs. The Spy (WINNER - Dr. Kondraki) Geralt of Rivia vs. Talion (WINNER - Geralt of Rivia) Soldier: 76 vs. Winter Soldier (WINNER - Winter Soldier) Sorin Markov vs. Alucard (WINNER - Alucard) Edward Elric vs. Aang (WINNER - Aang) Yuno Gasai vs. Nagisa Shiota (WINNER - Yuno) Mettaton vs. Scaramouche (WINNER - Scaramouche) Dusk till Dawn Survivors vs. Vampires (The Strain) (WINNER - DtD Survivors) Lord Harkon vs. Miraak (WINNER - MIRAAK) Steven and Connie vs. Max and Isaac (WINNER - STEVEN AND CONNIE) Gatewatch vs. Heroes of Maple Season 2! For my opener, I'll let you guys decide! Whichever battle gets the most votes will be my first battle. These are propositions for battles for my next season. They're not set in stone, and please tell me if any of them are unfair. They are not in any particular order. I'd also love to hear what warriors you think will win these battles, no explanation necessary! * SCP-058 (SCP Foundation) vs. Xenomorph (Alien) * Izumi Shinichi (Parasyte) vs. Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Dettlaff van der Eretein (Witcher 3: Blood and Wine) vs. Dio Brando (JoJo) * Hela (MCU) vs. Ares (DCEU) * Farkas (Skyrim) vs. Caelan (Skullduggery Pleasent) switch with [[Dusk]] * Saruhiko Fushimi (K) vs. Kirei Kotomine (Fate/Stay Night) * Fireteam Osiris (Halo 5) vs. Cybermen (Mk7) (Doctor Who) * Nerevarine (Morrowind) vs. Last Dragonborn (Skyrim) * Emily Kaldwin (Dishonored 2) vs. Booker DeWitt (Bioshock Infinite) * General Tullius (Skyrim) vs. Julius Caesar (Real Life) * WIdowmaker (Overwatch) vs. Deadshot (DC Comics) * Nicol Bolas (Magic: the Gathering) vs. SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) Additionally, if any of you have any ideas for battles, I'd love to hear them! I'm really intresting in doing an ancient battle, but can't think of any matchups, so I'd love to hear reccomendations for those. Kicking off 2018 The latest user tourney is here, the Fate/Deadliest Fiction Tourney, also known as Fate/Global War! Sign up now, there's only 14 slots! ' ' There's still time to vote on the largest collab in the wiki's history, Josuke and Okuyasu vs. Joker and Mona, brought to you by Leo, Wass, Appel, and Myself! If you haven't already thrown one in, we'd love more opinions! ' ' Category:Blog posts